Et ma vie OS
by Samarlis
Summary: Trafalgar a péri contre Doflamingo. Il ne reviendra pas. Alors Penguin lâche prise. On peut rêver d'une autre vie, mais...


Et ma vie pour tes yeux lentement s'empoisonne (Apollinaire)

* * *

Zo était calme comme la surface d'un étang. Une tranquillité millénaire était retombée sur l'éléphant géant, figeant jusqu'au moindre souffle du vent — jusqu'au moindre souffle de vie. Sur le large dos de Zunesh flottait un silence absolu rompu seulement par quelques ténues manifestations de la nature. Comme dans une aquarelle de maître, les couleurs avaient quelque chose de souple, d'irréel, presque une illusion.

A l'extrémité est de l'île mouvante, là où la forêt luxuriante laisse place aux rides de la peau ancestrale de l'animal, une mince silhouette se distinguait comme un grain de poussière dans cette immobilité.

Au bord, là où seul l'horizon et le vertige de l'océan prolongeaient ses pas, Penguin s'était assis. Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Une heure, deux, trois, mille. Le temps... le temps...! Quel temps...?

Pour la énième fois, il leva un œil vide sur l'étendue azurée de la mer, et la même vague de tristesse et de culpabilité vint accabler son cœur. L'air salé lui montait à la tête. Son teint était blême et maladif. Et rien, plus rien ne semblait capable de le faire bouger de là où il s'était avachi. Il était un rocher, plus solide que l'univers, plus lourd que le centre de la terre, et les fondations de son chagrin le retenaient plus sûrement que les larges pattes de Zunesh.

Une lumière chaleureuse, douce et maternelle inondait les lieux. Une lumière d'espoir et d'amitié. Il y avait l'odeur, cette odeur envoutante qui vous ensorcelle du plus profond des abysses… les effluves de l'aventure, des flots capricieux, une douce senteur presque florale, un parfum de nuages et d'apaisement qui embaumait l'éléphant. L'odeur marine qui berce l'âme des pirates. Les rayons chauffaient ses doigts froids.

Et puis Luffy était arrivé avec un paquet dans les mains. Les autres aussi étaient là. On le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il avait attendu. « On a vaincu Doflamingo, » qu'il avait dit, chapeau de paille. Mais il n'avait pas l'air joyeux. Personne dans l'équipage n'avait l'air joyeux. Et puis il avait laissé tomber le paquet au sol. Ce n'était pas un paquet. C'était un corps.

Il y avait l'odeur de la mer et des vagues, et puis celle du cadavre de Law, putride, écœurante, insupportable.

Penguin était resté hébété. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris. Il n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Son propre cerveau l'avait protégé de cette horreur incommensurable. Il avait fallu qu'il sente le poids du mort sur ses bras, que la puanteur lui saisisse les sens, qu'il ouvre les yeux blancs de son capitaine pour les voir éteints, parfaitement éteints, éteints comme le soleil. Mais Law ne pouvait pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Penguin ferma les yeux. Il voyait les blessures. Il les rouvrit. Il ne voyait pas Law.

Les plaies béantes, suintantes, qui dévoilaient les organes éventrés du médecin ; ses mains crispées ; son cœur inerte.

Une goutte de sang perla sur son front. Le coup que Shachi avait dû lui mettre pour qu'il arrête de se débattre l'étourdissait encore. La douleur était confuse. C'était un brouillard.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'empêcher de voir le corps. Il en avait besoin. Il ne voulait pas de l'enterrement. Law s'en fichait sûrement, de l'enterrement. Il voulait juste… juste… qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Ils le trainaient en arrière, le sommaient de se calmer. Puis ils l'avaient frappé. Parce que lui-même devenait violent. Il avait toujours su qu'il était capable de devenir agressif sous le coup de l'émotion. Alors il s'était enfui. Et l'image des blessures de Law, de son visage inexpressif, à jamais inexpressif, le poursuivait. Ca n'était pas l'impassibilité froide et le masque insolemment dédaigneux que le capitaine réservait à ses ennemis. C'était l'expression de surprise et de fatalité d'un homme qui s'écroule pour toujours. Et sur les lèvres de Trafalgar, sur cette figure qui n'abriterait plus jamais aucune conscience, il avait cru deviner la pensée. "Maintenant, déjà...?"

Son sang tache le sable, la terre et la peau de Zunesh. Il réalise. Plus jamais Law sur cette terre. Plus jamais Law devant lui. Plus jamais Law pour leur parler.

« On a vaincu Doflamingo… »

Mais lui avait tout perdu.

Ils avaient tout perdu.

Law avait souffert pour rien. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une vaste blague orchestrée par un destin cruel. Law était parti seul. Personne n'aurait eu ce courage. Law les avait préservés. Ils avaient eu confiance en Law, comme toujours. Et Law n'était plus.

Quelque part, sa décision était idiote, égoïste, lâche.

Sûrement Law aurait aimé qu'ils continuent, ensemble.

Mais il était le capitaine. Ils pouvaient bien le suivre dans la vie, mais dans la mort… ? Les belles paroles, ça devient vite creux, devant ce gouffre... que faire quand on n'a pas l'espoir de trouver un pont ? Il fallait bien plonger... plonger...

Et en cherchant à rattraper Law dans une voie qui lui était interdite d'accès, Penguin avait déjà mis un pied dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Quelle pitié. Il se dégoutait lui-même. La souffrance était trop grande. Law aurait supporté ça. Pas lui. Il n'était pas courageux. Il avait trop de mal avec la douleur.

L'idée d'un monde sans Law lui parut tellement absurde qu'il resta encore suspendu quelques secondes au bord du vide. Une bourrasque poussa la bouteille d'alcool auprès des (trop nombreuses) autres qui jonchaient le sol. Il avait mal à l'estomac, mais il avait tellement plus mal au cœur…

Il hoqueta en même temps que des larmes incontrôlées glissaient sur ses joues pour porter ses remords à d'autres rivières.

Elles allèrent se mêler à l'écume aux pieds de Zunesh, tandis que Penguin tombait plus bas, tellement plus bas que la mort.

* * *

[ **OS très court inspiré des magnifiques Colchiques d'Apollinaire. N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot si ça vous a au moins un peu touché ! Samarlis...** ]


End file.
